Happy Birthday
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Prompt from mrgoldsdearie on tumblr- Belle and Rumple are invited to Prince Neal's first birthday. Rumple doesn't want to go and Belle has to drag him out of the house. Once there a child's party turns into an adult party and Rumple gets so drunk that he doesn't want to leave and Belle has to once again drag him somewhere he doesn't want to go


**Hey everyone! So I got given this prompt via tumblr (the link to my page is on my profile if you wish to visit). This is all me and I apologize for any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Summary: **_Prompt from mrgoldsdearie on tumblr- _Belle and Rumple are invited to Prince Neal's first birthday. Rumple doesn't want to go and Belle has to drag him out of the house. Once there a child's party turns into an adult party and Rumple gets so drunk that he doesn't want to leave and Belle has to once again drag him somewhere he doesn't want to go

**Happy Birthday **

Cradled gently between her fingertips, Belle looked at the beautifully inscribed invitation to baby Neal's first birthday. How quickly a year had come and gone and so much had happened in between. As much as Belle's heart picked up pace with excitement, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and frowned.

As much as she wanted to go, the invitation was addressed to bother herself and her husband, Mr Gold. She still got a flutter every time she thought of her beloved Rumple and that the fact she was _married _to her true love. It was everything she had ever read about and more. Yes, Rumple tried her patience sometimes but their love was true and pure.

Despite all that they had been through together and with everyone from the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestilskin still tended to avoid everyone as much as possible. He was content to spend his time in his shop, with Belle or visiting the son he had tried to hard to get back, only to lose him in the very end. Even a year later his death still caused Rumple much pain.

Gliding a finger over the invitation, Belle sighed softly.

"Why such the sad sigh, sweetheart?"

Belle turned at the voice of her husband. He was behind her, donned out in his usual suit and tie. She hadn't heard him approach. She thought he was in the kitchen, rustling them up some tea (and he still drunk tea out of the cup she had chipped).

"Nothing," Belle smiled at him disarmingly, hiding the invitation behind her back. "Is the tea ready?"

"Not so fast," Gold tutted. "What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing," Belle blinked at him innocently.

Gold was used to that look but it still made his stomach turn with desire every time she looked at him like that. They town my view her as a doe-eyed beauty who had married the towns beast but he knew she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. There was a strong woman behind those good looks, one that he was incredibly proud of and so in love with.

"Belle," he said and watched her shoulder's sag.

Slowly she brought the invitation from behind her back and handed it to him. "We've been invited to Neal's first birthday."

As Belle's predicted, Gold's nose scrunched up in distaste. "I don't do birthday's. Especially for one year olds."

"Please," Belle begged. She stepped closer, invading his personal space. "Please come with me. It's important."

Gold wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "It's nothing but mindless entertainment for an infant who will not remember anything."

"But David and Mary Margret will remember," Belle implored. "and it's such a special occasion."

"One that does not need to be darkened with my presence," Gold quipped back.

Belle huffed with frustration. Even after all the good he had done, Rumple still saw himself as a monster. "You won't 'darken' the party. They invited the two of us. I want _us _to go."

"No."

"They named him after Neal," Belle said quietly. She knew she was pulling out the top card that would win her this argument. Although she felt guilty using it, it was important for Rumple to be there. "You should be there."

She felt Rumple tighten his grip on her before slowly looking at the invitation. He let out a long, suffering, sigh and said, "When is it?"

* * *

><p>As they came to the door of the Charming's home, Gold could feel the dread already brewing, ready to spill over. He really didn't want to be here and he was sure nobody else did as well but Belle had put on a beautiful yellow dress (so close to gold, his weakness) and given him that smile that always made his heart clench.<p>

She took his hand firmly in his, giving it a long squeeze before knocking on the door. They could chatter on the other end and footsteps approaching the door. Putting his usual mask on, the door swung open, revealing the birthday boy's father.

"You made it," he smiled, his cheeks flushed with happiness and beer. "Come on in."

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Belle said as stepped through to door, tugging Rumple in behind her.

"Thank you so much for coming," Mary Margret answered, swooping seemingly from nowhere and kissing Belle's cheek. "The part's turned out really well."

Gold looked around the room and saw the familiar faces of the town closet the charming family. He was surprised that Regina stood in the corner, a glass of wine in her hand and looking at the baby with a mixture of affection and sadness. He remembered when Regina had first come to him about a baby and her face when he had delivered on such a deal.

"Come get a drink. You're the last to arrive so we can start the cake for Neal," Mary Margret beamed. She took them to the kitchen and quickly handed them each a drink before going around to the fridge and pulling out the cake.

While Belle hurried to help, Gold felt someone slither to his side.

"I'm surprised you're here," Regina murmured around the lip of her wine glass. "Though not that surprised that Belle managed to drag you out." She smirked, glancing at him side ways.

"Not for long, dearie," he sneered. "Playing the happy family are we?" He brought his own whisky to his lips and nearly downed it in one. If he was going to survive the night, he wasn't going to do it sober.

Regina's smirk froze and her eyes glinted dangerously. "Henry asked me."

Gold nodded once and downed the rest of his drink. He eyes locked on Belle, watching as she fluttered around the kitchen with ease as she worked with Mary Margret to get the cake ready. He would do this, for her.

* * *

><p>The cake was long eaten and Neal fast asleep in his bassinet. Belle watched as her husband set down his glass and look at the sleeping infant. The party was still continuing down stairs, the adults enjoying spending a free night. Belle had seen her husband disappear. She knew that this wasn't his scene and had decided to give him some space. When he hadn't emerged twenty minutes later she went searching for him, sure that he had done a runner.<p>

She was surprised to find him looking over Neal, admiring the infant.

"I remember the first time I held Bae," Rumple said suddenly, startling Belle.

She bushed but stepped into the room.

"I could cradle him with one arm he was so small," Rumple smiled fondly at the memory.

Belle knew that Rumple had more than a few drinks in him to be talking like this. Usually he would wait until they were in the sanctuary of their own home, a private place where they would not be interrupted and their memories of the Enchanted Forest could swirl around them uninterrupted.

"He was the most important thing to me and the best thing that had ever happened to me," Rumple said. "Such a strong and wise boy, with a lame father."

"You are not lame, Rumple," Belle said, sliding an arm around his shoulder and resting her head against his cheek. She smiled down at Neal who dozed, unaware of the two around him. "You were misguided, but you tried your best for him."

"I did," Rumple murmured. "I didn't want to come tonight."

"I know you didn't. I really do thank you for coming," Belle kissed the side of his cheek.

"I didn't want to come because I didn't want to be reminded of my failure," Rumple said.

Belle looked at him sharply. "You didn't fail Bae, Rumple. You tried to save him. You gave up your dagger so he could live."

"I shouldn't have let anything happen to him. He should be here tonight," Rumple said bitterly. He looked down at Neal. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave this."

Belle bit her lip. "What if you didn't have to?"

"I doubt," Rumple scoffed. "That the Charming's would trust me alone with Neal. They think I would kidnap him."

"No, not here with Neal," Belle gave a small laugh. "I meant, what if you could have this of your own."

Rumple finally lifted his gaze to Belle. "I don't understand."

Taking a steady breathe, Belle gave him a shy smile. "What if you could have this again. With me. Because you could."

Rumple frowned. "Are you saying…."

"I'm pregnant."

Rumple froze. He blinked several times before his gaze flickered down to her stomach that bore no sign of any life at that moment. Finally he spoke. "You're pregnant."

Belle nodded, looking at her husband shyly.

With a shaking hand, Rumple reached out and cupped her face. "You're really going to have our child?"

"Yes," Belle smiled.

Rumple broke out into a grin before pulled his wife close and kissing her. It was only a brief kiss, Rumple suddenly aware of the alcohol on his breath but it was filled with all the joy and love he held for Belle at that moment.

"I love you," Rumple told her sincerely.

"I love you too," Belle replied without a beat. "Are you happy?"

"Overwhelmingly," he assured her, clasping their hands together. "but right now, I would like to take you home. Can we go home Belle?"

"Yes," Belle nodded.

As magic washed over the two of them, baby Neal stirred in his cot but did not wake.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed and please review.<strong>

**Just a side note: To anyone who had been reading Witness Protection...I'm sorry I haven't updated that story in a while but I have written myself into a corner and am considering taking the story down because I'm not sure I can continue it. I still have to think about it. **


End file.
